Last Sacrifice or Sacrifice of the Last?
by RoseIvashkov021
Summary: adrianXrose, LissaXChristian, takes place in last sacrifice. A few new charachters and new drama/trouble. A twist on the books. sorry, sucky summary. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY: ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICHELLE MEAD. All that is mine is the story, and plot!
1. Intro And Screw up or coincedince?

Last Sacrifice or Sacrifice of the Last?

Intro:

Rose's P.O.V.

First I was known as runaway, life threatening, persistent, reckless, screw-up, Rose Hathaway. Then I was known as terrifying, bad-ass, soon to be best guardian for Lissa Dragomir. Now, now I am known as high treasoner, queen killer, and dangerous bitch. How I should be known: a badass protecting the last Dragomir, Guardian Rose Hathaway.

Chapter 1: Screw up or Coincidence?

So me, Rose Hathaway is 2 weeks away from possible execution for a crime I didn't commit. The only evidence I had, was telling me Lissa had a brother or sister and that if this ended badly the queen would die, too late for that I thought bitterly. I could share this evidence, but the queen's note also said tell_ as few as possible_. All the evidence for her murder led straight to me. That made it obvious who it _wasn't_. And ya, I hated the bitch, but kill her? I hate Jesse and Ralf too, but are they dead? No. "Hathaway, you have a visitor," the guard adjacent to my cell yelled, he was one of the few directly inside the room. Suddenly another guardian walked in, she said, "Ok there's clearance for this visitor." She had a dazedlook in her eye, one I knew well. Compulsion. Strong compulsion. Either a Strigoi or… "Hi Rose," Lissa said both excited and grim. "Lissa," I mumbled, secretly happy, honestly, I didn't want her to see me like this, didn't want her to worry anymore than she obviously was. She had worry lines on her forehead an dtenderness in her eyes. She said, "I think I know what I can do." "Heal the darkness and evil out of their hearts," I said sarcastically. Skeptism crossed her eyes. "Hathaway," barked my _warden_, "visiting times are over, Princess vasalisa, time to leave." That burned. Over years I gained the title guardian, only to have it gone in a matter of weeks. So that ended my nice 5 minute visit. Lissa began talking rapidly. " Tonight around 2 hours from now, do the mind-bond thingy, where your in my head, we'[re having a meeting about you and you'll hear my idea then, ok?" "ok," I replied. " Hathaway, shut-up, visiting hours are over," he yelled again, "Princess, this is dangerous, do I need to drag you out," He asked. "Don't you dare touch her," I yelled jumping toward the bars. "You're insane," The guardian mumbled as Lissa left. So what if I am I thought to myself. Being in a cell, by myself was driving me crazy, or was I already crazy due to spirit? Adrian didn't seem to think so. Adrian, my sweet sweet Adrian. It was like mason all ovwer again, only I would finally be the one to die. Adrian reminded me of mason and I's friendship, except I truly believe I love Adrian, as _much_ more than a friend. Yes, I still love Dimitri, so much it hurts, but I love Adrian in a totally relaxed an dcarefree way. A true way. Mason was in love with me, but I didn't love him back, thoughts of his death and shadowkissed effects crossed my mind. I remembered the day on the plane, where I saw ghosts, my head was exploding. The ghosts beckoning toward darkness. You'll finally get your wish, I thought bitterly toward the invisible ghosts. Then I remembered the priests words. _ Those who die young or violently may come back as ghosts; spirits, for about 40 days after death._ Why didn't I think of this before, I scolded myself, as I opened my mind to the ghosts. Ha, I thought bitterly, how did I get from possible insanity to ghosts. Or is it all the same?

Adrian's P.O.V.

Wow, this week sucked. First Rose and I almost have sex, to be stopped last minute, well I suppose that night wasn't _too _bad. But then I wake up to find out that my aunt Tatiana was dead. Ya she was a bitch, but she wasn't _totally_ cold hearted. Then I found out Rose was in prison, only to find out _she_ supposedly killed my aunt. I wonder how she reacted. Probably crazily. I smiled. Then we went to the hearing, only to find out Rose has to go to trial and will possibly, _robably_ get executed, murdered. I took a short chug of vodka, but before that I'll save her. I took another chug of vodka, a much bigger one. I need to go see Lissa, I thought, she told me to come. I didn't particularly plan on it though. I got up an dwent into the hall, just to run into my mom. Sweet but persistent Daniella Ivashkov. "Why did she do that," she asked immediately. "Do what," I asked slowly. "reject tarus," she said calmly. I responded cautiously, "I don't know, maybe she knew abe had some other idea," I said, simply suggesting it. She appraised me then gave me a stern look. "Come to dinner with us," she said walking away. I slowly walked toward the empty Dragomir wing hoping to find Lissa and an excus eor dinner, so I didn't have to eat with oh sweet mother.

Rose's P.O.V.

I felt a headache coming on and let all my barriors down. Suddenly, there were froms everywhere and images flitting through the sides of my vision. "Tatiana," I said simply. She came, "Who killed you?" A guard looked at me crazily. Apparently they hadn't gotten the ghost memo. I shifted my attention back to Tatiana's ghost. She just looked at me. I remembered how hard it was for mason to speak and repeated, "who killed you?" She nodded toward the pocket her note was stcking out of. She looked at me again, then back at the note. She spoke sad and softly, "Follow." It was all she said before disappearing. I quickly put up my mental barriors. My head was killing me. I shouted towards the guards. "Anyone got an advil," no response. I would almost rather be yelled at then ignored all together. So now I had another question. I wonder if following her killer would lead to Lissa's illegitimate sibling. Dying of boredom and helplessness. I did what I always resort to when I've got nothing better to do. I delved into Lissa's mind.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

**A/N: Wow, ok so I wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of the hits! Thank you for you review(s). it is both welcomed and appreciated.**

Lissa's P.O.V

I told Rose to come into my mind about five minutes ago. Hopefully she did. I blocked this thought through the bond. Still unknown to Rose, but our bond has grown enough that I can accept thoughts from her. I can't read her thoughts or emotion, but when she thinks towards or about me when she's in my head (at least that's the only times this has happened so far,) I can hear her thoughts. I unblocked the bond so Rose wouldn't worry. Then again soon enough she would be worrying anyway. After a few seconds, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and Tasha all walked in. "ok, business first," I said, "Rose is imprisoned and we all know she didn't do it." Abe walked in, "Are you sure?" He said while smiling sarcastically. I heard Rose mentally groan, and continued on. "she didn't do it and we're gonna figure out who did." Rose thought about me, 'no you're not Liss, I need too.' I groaned aloud. "Sometime before trial we're gonna break her out." I blocked Rose out of the bond and continued. " Tomorrow me and Adrian'll compel the guards to let her out. Abe, get us alibi's and we'll also compel a bracelet to change her looks." Abe you will provide us with fool proof alibis and Tasha, you and Dimitri will need to incapacitate any guards that try to take us out. Is there a way to knock them out so that they forget everything, but don't lose their whole memory?" "Yes," Dimitri replied in a very childish and whiny voice, "But I don't wanna help Rose." He said her name with scorn. "Dimitri, will you please do it for me?" I asked using my supposed charisma. He replied, "Anything for you princess." I rolled my eyes, "ok guys, tomorrow at ten we do it." I said seriously, unblocking the bond.

Rose's P.O.V.

Lissa had suddenly blocked me out of the bond, right after saying she was going to break me out. This was hell. I know Lissa had her reasons, but I still want to know why. I don't think I can last, knowing I'll get out, but not knowing when. I began getting to fall into the same routine, every night spirit induced dream. Every night, Adrian was in my dreams and without him I think I'd be/go crazy. "But aren't you already," Adrian asked reading my face. "No," I replied sullenly but he knew me too well., "Are you sure," he asked jokingly, with seriousness in his face. "No," I once again replied sullenly. "Little dhampir, why so sad, really?" he asked "What's wrong? I practically shouted, "I'm being framed for murder, don't know what's going on with Lissa, trying to move on from Dimitri." I got all quiet. " and missing you." My eyes welled up with tears. He stepped forward and hugged me. I cried harder as he said, " It's ok lil dhampir. I'll get you outta here. If I don't, Lissa will, I promise." I looked at him and in that moment I saw how he was with me. Golden, loving, and sexy. He loves me like I love—loved Dimitri. Why should I even think about Dimitri, when I've got someone like Adrian right here? In that moment I knew. Adrian would never hurt me like Dimitri constantly did. Adrian actually understood what spirit felt like. Dimitri, Dimitri had no idea how I truly felt, and he never would. "Did I just become your new science experiment?" he asked with a smile. "No you just became the love of my life!" I said then kissed him. The dream started fading. "Rose, I love you too, I'll save you." He said as the dream ended. I woke up hoping that the uncomfortable, upsetting place was the dream, not Adrian. I started yelling at the guards. "Help." No response. "Kill me." No response. Then a response. "wait a week," my dad, good ol' pops, said as he walked in. "Time for your legal conceling." He said in an over-cheery voice. "oh yay, " I said dripping sarcasm, "My fun angelic father's giving me legal advice." If you want angelic, it's not me," he said smiling, but with a glint in his eye. I remembered with a smile that he was the knee-breaking type. "ok council me," I said with a smirk. He replied, "well to start, what did Ambrose give you at the hearing?" I smiled innocently, "he gave me good luck, and hopefully it works!" He gave me a look that clearly said, I know you're lying, but that your not going to give in. I'll get the truth. I gave him a dirty look back. Instead he said, " I'll be back tomorrow." As he walked to the guards he spoke quietly to them, "I'll be back tomorrow, and is ms. Dragomir's guard ready to go pick up their friend. Excuse me, her friend Mia?" The guardian replied, "isn't mia already here?" Suddenly abe said, "Different Mia, dhampir, Mia Mazur, my daughter."

Lissa's P.O.V.

I slowly eased into fully blocking the bond from was giving us alibi's right now. Hope they hold strong, but from what I've seen of him, they would. It was almost ten. We had alibi's, we had Adrian, all we needed was Rose and charmed silver. I picked up an intricately patterned, but average bracelet and began charming it. The "look" in it was dark, short curly hair. 2 molnija marks, fairly short and non-curvy. All opposite looks from both Janine and Rose. I also mad eher look slightly like Abe so she could easily be linked to him. Adrian put in a few of his own effects, like similar eyes to Rose's. I guess he figured "Mia" should look somewhat like Rose. I was also able to contact Sydney and get her to put "Mia Mazur" into their world-wide database. She put her in there as both someone to not mess with, and also as Abe's daughter. Ya, no one would question her. It was kind of funny really, how simple this already seemed. Then again, compared to Tarasov, it will be crzily easy. I looked up when I heard a knock at the door. Hopefully it's Tasha and Dimitri, I thought to myself, well maybe not Dimitri, but we do need him I suppose. "Come in," I shouted towards the door. In walked Dimitri and Tasha. Me, Adrian, Tasha and Dimitri began to slowly make our way across court to the small prison cells held under the trial/hearing building. Right at the doors Dimitri had to incapacitate two guardins. He did it quickly without Tasha. Rose had been right, he was pretty godlike. Only God wouldn't judge himself and be such a dumbass over someone who loved him. We slowly made our way through the dark building. It was during our day, so it was  pretty dark. Tasha snaked fireballs slowly through the halls as we walked. That was our only light. She quit when we entered well-lit area with about six guardians.

**A/N: Please Review for next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas. By the way, Abe's "daughter" Mia Mazur, is an alias for Rose to use until they prove her innocent… Thank you for your time!**


	3. love and breakouts

**Chapter 3: love and…. breakouts**

Lissa's P.O.V.

Adrian and I stepped forward and used our compulsion to 1) forget our faces and forget that anyone even entered, and 2) fall asleep where they were standing. God it's hard t use spirit on 2 people, especially after charming a bracelet with it. I saw sweat break out on adrian's face from all the concentration and mental fatigue. I gritted my teeth. We're almost there.

Rose's P.O.V.

I felt a lot of spirit suddenly coming from Lissa and I tried to pull away as much of the darkness away as possible. I wondered what she's using it on. Hopefully something good. I knew what it was when she suddenly walked into my simple-ha four guard room. With Adrian. And tasha and dimitri. I frowned at the thought of dimitri being near me. "hi, where's the party?" I asked cheerfully. I got no answer, but looking at Lissa I could see why. She was using compulsion. Super strong compulsion. Enough to get all four guards to go to sleep within seconds. "Oh this otta be fun," I mumbled knowing spirit's effects would soon catch up tp me. Ya I said me, in case you didn't get the memo, using the bond between lissa and me I suck away all oof spirits effects so that she'll be ok. She's much more important than me. Lissa took the last guards (the one that cut our visit short yesterday) keys and let me out. Immediatley I shouted, "yes!" Only to be toldto shut up by 3 people. Adrian just stared at me.. It made me remember my ephiphany from yesterday night. I ran over and kissed him, at least that is, until I heard a few "uh ums" and Abe's voice coming from the doorway, "break it up kids, we've got a girl to charm." Then it became clear, what lissa blocked, part of the plan. All I didn't know was why she didn't tell me. Lissa gave me a bracelot and directed thoughts at me. _Please try it, it won't hurt, I promise, if it does I'll just heal it. _ I grimaced at the thought. Putting the bracelot on I felt no different, well maybe a little calmer. "you feel calmer because that's also a healing charm," lissa explained like she could read my continued, "it's also a "look" charm." "ready to go look like abe?" Christian asked walking in the door. "just let them kill me now." I muttered. "don't think like that!" Lissa chastised as she gave Christian a really dirty look. "ok, we need to leave before they come find you," Adrian said seriously. We all walked out and began getting into the car there, my mom, Janine Hathaway had waiting. "what is going on?" I asked getting in the car. "me and Adrian's alibi is that we're on our way to pick up Mia Mazur, you, Janine was our guardian and she drove us down there, they saw her and wont investigate further, that's proof." Lissa replied. "ok?" I said wonderingly. "that's all you get to know," Lissa said loftily. Suddenly we arrived at the royal wing building. We entered into the Dragomir wing, down the other halls were, Drozdov, Dashkov, Ivashkov, and so on. Dragomir was the only empty one, well Lissa was in it, but other than that it was empty, soon to have another person. Lissa's sibling. The one that she still didn't know about… As soon as I walked into the room directly next to Lissa's, I noticed Eddie standing at the door. I gave him a questioning look. "I'm Lissa's non- permanent appointed guardian when she's not in her room," he said both cautiously and apologetically "so why are you in my room?" I snapped. "to protect you in case you get questioned," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Except that I could protect myself… I gave him a dirty look as soon as lissa left, which was shortly.

Adrian's P.O.V.

I knew she loved me, but sometimes I truly wondere who she loved more. Of course I'm thinking about Rose. She's the only one who's always on my mind… Today we saved her, as I promised to both her and myself that I would. Right now I just really wanted to go over there and spend time with her… but eddie was there. Could I kick eddied out? I doubt it. But… maybe I could compel him to leave. I began making my way from the bar I was in, upstairs and over to the Dragomir wing. I knocked on Rose's door. Or in this case, "Mia's". I grinned at the thought. She opened the door. "Are you selling girl scout cookies or something—else?" she said as she opened the door wider. I walked in, "no I'm selling my love, but you can have it for free," I replied. She smiled, sadly it was not the smile I'd come to know and love. She saw my hesitation and asked, "how long do I have to look like this?" "until Eddie leaves," I replied with a smile. Eddie broke in, "I can't leave." He had a stubborn edge to his voice. I pulled Rose into my arms and began kissing her slow and passionately. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue. Something she had somehow discovered I loved. While she kissed me I compelled Eddie out of the corner of my eye to leave. He began walking toward the door, "I'll be in Lissa's room if you need me," he said shutting the door behind him. "Now you can take off your bracelet," I murmered.

Rose's P.O.V.

As soon as the bracelet was off I no longer felt calm. I felt passionate and hungry. Adrian's eyes reflected how I felt. He kissed me again, slowly running his hands through my hair. It was a touch I yearned ever since the first time someone did it. Dimitri. My thoughts were back on Adrian as he took his shirt off. God he was sexy. He had pretty average sized muscles and abs. I won't exaggerate. They were huge for a Moroi though. Then he moved on to my lace spaghetti strap shirt. Then we were back to being pressed up against each other, kissing, both of us shirtless with only a bra between skin on skin. We both knew we couldn't go any further than kissing. Eddie and Lissa were in the next room over. "Have you layed on a bed of royalty yet?" he asked with the lazy grin I loved. "not yet," I replied, "but now's as good a time as any." Somehow we made it to the bed before we were kissing again. We were all over eachother. We just couldn't get enough kissing. At least that was what _ I _ thought, but I'm sure his thoughts were along the same lines as mine. He began kissing me sweet and slow on the neck, then sucking. My blood surged wanting to be bit, although I knew he would neither do it now, nor should we. If I could think about much else right now, I would agree. Damn, there would be a hickkey tomorrow. But, at this point I didn't really care about anything except the fact that his lips were pressed to me. He moved back up to my mouth and we began kissing fast and hard, a different pace from what we had just been going. Then someone knocked at the door. "always someone to ruin it," he muttered. They knocked again.

**A/N: Who do you think is knocking? Two reviews please for the next chapter. If not, oh well. Share your thoughts, ideas, questions. Thanks!**


	4. Constant Trouble

**Chapter 4: constant trouble**

Adrian's P.O.V.

I tossed Rose her bracelet. She put it on immediatly, without hesitation. Hopefully it's just Lissa or Eddie. Next I tossed Rose her shirt as I made my way to the door. Shirtless. Nothing more, nothing less. Opening the door I saw my mom, Daniella Ivashkov. Oh shit. She peered in the door obviously looking for something. "mom," I said simply. "Adrian! You never came for dinner." She chastised. "sorry mom," I said in monotone, "I was busy." She looked back in to the room. "I can see that. Already found some lousy dhamp to replace Rose have you?" "no…this girl's just a…. toy," I replied with sadness in my mind. Rose wasn't just a toy, but in order to hide who she was and to try to convince my mother I hadn't given up on Rose, I needed to convince her this was just my normal reputation that I was known for. She gave me a look, "she's still dhampir," she said with disappointment while staring at Rose, still laying in the bed, "I would love to me you nicely one day mia, I heard you would be staying here," She said. Rose just stared at her and shot her a dirty look. "bye," I said shutting the door on my mom. I began putting my shirt on and shot Rose a remorseful look. "Sorry about her," I said. "it's ok, I've got hell in my life too," She said smiling again- the home-made Mia smile. We were just about to start watching the huge flat screen t.v. when another knock sounded on the door. Rose got up and answered it. I could hear the conversation. Whoever it was, was saying, "the traitorous bitch, Rose Hathaway…." I sprung up and joined her at the door. He continued. "…has escaped our prison somehow." That was when I noticed Lissa, Christian, and Eddie behind him, followed by another guard. He continued, " The five of you, including her, known father Abe Mazur will be questioned. You must come with me now." I grimaced. Those basterds. I heard Rose sigh. She knew she had to be on good behavior. "ok," she said hesitantly, "but what do I have to do with this, I just got here?" she asked questioningly. "we agree," said the guards, "but we just have to double check, that you all" he scanned his eyes over everyone in the room, hesitating on me and Lissa, then continued speaking, "have alibi's." 'shit,' I thought, 'hope they hold strong.

Rose's P.O.V.

He led us downstairs and into a small sitting area. That was when I realized how hungry I was for junk food. I never got my dinner the last night, and I still haven't eaten today. Using a tone I don't think I've used once in my life, I asked the receptionist politely," I didn't eat on my flight here because I had a head ache, and I haven't eaten since I got here, can I please have something to drink?" The lady receptionist jumped up and scurried away, bringing back a cheeseburger with chips. The juicy aroma was getting to me, making my stomach growl. I dug in while everyone chatted quietly to eachother. Just as I finished eating my last chip, my good ol' friend Hans came in, followed by Nathan Ivashkov, the next in line for King. 'I wish someone killed him,' I thought to myself. Hans began speaking, "ok, we will begin this questioning with Eddie and Christian, followed by Lissa and Adrian, and then you and Abe Mazur." He said it like it was directed to just me. I was disgusted. They were horrible at this interrogation stuff. No wonder it took so long to get Victor Dashkov a trial. Idiots like these decided to "beat around the bush" instead of getting to their point. They led Christian and Eddie away. "guys," I asked Lissa and Adrian, "could you charm my bracelet to make it look non-existant?" I asked somewhat anxiously. They both took my hand in their's and began staring at it. I felt the common hot cold, hot cold, feeling I always felt when spirit was being used on me. Oh, the joys of spirit. Then they were done, almost as quickly as they started. Suddenly I heard someone yell ,"you can think whatever the hell you want, but you're wrong." It was Christian's voice. Soon after, both Eddies and Christian were back in the sitting room. Looking bored. Christian looked very smug, and Eddie looked both determined and miserable. Lissa and Adrian were both gestured to, to go in. I gave them both meaningful glances. "good luck," I mumbled. They both smiled at em and walked into the "questioning room." As soon as they were gone, Abe walked in. He spoke to me in low tones, "while we're in there, don't give anything away, I'll talk because I'm "mia's" dad," he said. "don't let your attitude get in the way, ok? If so, you could give us away and we could all get executed." I replied, "that's nice, thanks for the vote of confidence. I appreciate your sugar coating of events." He gave me a stern look. Adrian and Lissa were released from the room. It was our turn. Walking into the room Hans told us to sit down. We sat down quickly. Then the interrogation began. "where were you?" 'on a plane.' "did you know Rose?" 'only her bad reputation.' "did you kill the queen?" 'did you?' That answer got a really dirty look from Abe. Then it wa his turn. "how many daughters do you have?" 'two.' "what're their names?" 'mia and rose.' He said my name with biter disappointment. To me it was obviously purposeful. Then Abe began talking. "leave my daughter out of this, until yesterday, she didn't even know Rose was her sister, why would she break her out of prison for a crime she obviously commited? Mia obviously knows nothing and either does anybody else you seem to think is "involved." Hans kicked me out. I sat at the door listening to Nathan who was obviously not scared to speak out. "we got a lead and somebody who says they know what happened. You're an idiot if you expect us to believe that." Abe repluied, "I expect nothing of the sort from someone as egotistical as you.." whoo. That was my sarcastic, but serious father. He continued, " but if you think we have something to do with this, you are an idiot." Hans gave them both dirty looks and said, "knock it off, Mazur, your free to go, we will find out what happened, and you will regret lying." I moved away from the door and Abe walked out and joined us. We silently began walking to the huge Dragomir wing, which would hold all of us and more, if needed. I went back to my room with Adrian. We needed a plan and tonight me and Adrian would make one…

**A/N: Thanks to all of you guys for reading this. I appreciate the reviews. If you have any ideas for this story let me know, maybe I will take u up on a few of them. Sorry I havent updated chapter 5 yet, it's school's fault :) ok well enjoy your day/night!**


	5. Interrupted Plans

**Chapter 5: interrupted plans**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V. _(continued)_

Ok, so I kinda, in order to make a plan, needed to show Adrian the note. If I didn't already somehow lose it. I think he needs to know everything. Then Lissa does. Beginning to pull it out, I noticed Adrian staring at me. He had a passionate fire and intensity in his eyes that even Dimitri never had. Damn, my thoughts were still always straying back to that asshole. Would I never escape? Suddenly Adrian whispered, "We're alone." That was when it hit me that this was only the second time we had ever truly been alone, without fear of interruption... feeling the note in my hands I realized sadly that this was my best chance at saving my own life. The life that, to me, was useless for about 18 years, only for the fact that I never really got a chance to worry about myself.—except my looks of course. I knew I was sexy, well, I knew in my body I was…. Then again, it was my life and right now wanted Adrian in it. I layed down on the bed kicking off my pants, to reveal the really tight mini shorts I wore to work out. It seemed within seconds Adrian was on the bed, pressing himself against me. Kissing me with a passion that rivaled our earlier kisses. In my life, I'd made out with a lot of guys. None even compared to the love and sweetness that seemed to be radiating from my Adrian. His lips felt soft and gentle, yet with the intensity of the kiss, I already knew mine would be a little bruised and puffy tomorrow. It was worth it. While I ran my fingers through his hair he managed to get his pants off. With a result of him in only boxers and a t-shirt. Although, with my dhampir reflexes the shirt was off quickly as well. This left him in only boxers. Yum. Somehow as he was pulling my shirt off, we, or rather he remembered the "invisible" bracelet. He pulled it off along with my shirt. That was when I realized he remembered something else too. Condoms.

_***The next Day***_

**Adrian's P.O.V.**

Wow, last night, if possible, only made me love Rose more. I'd had sex only once before, while drunk-with someone I didn't even know, but this was different. This was Rose. In the case of me and her finally having sex, it was more than just sex, it was love. This epiphany made me come to another realization. The realization of why people scared to say "sex" replace it with the saying "making love." They do it because that's what it is. These thoughts raced through my mind while I lay in the cool bed. She was next to me sleeping and I couldn't resist the urge to stroke her face with my finger. She was, while sleeping, peaceful and gorgeous, and most of all vulnerable. A side of her I rarely saw, but loved to nonetheless. She was always worried more about others, more about their lies, their betrayals, or their love. But, for once it seemed she hadn't, she had thought about what she wanted... And I'm glad, for more than the reason that I got some sex. I'm glad that Rose could finally be Rose, the Rose she wanted to be. She opened her eyes both slowly. For several long moments my eyes just lingered on her's, as she gazed up at me.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I gazed up, only to see the most beautiful sight in the morning, or well, ever. , Adrian's bright emerald green eyes. I loved him. I once said I didn't know, and now I wonder why, for so long despised the thought of me and Adrian being together. In having him I was very lucky. I loved him and would never tire of saying those words. And then…. I remembered the note. He was still staring at me and looked at me questioningly as my emotions flitted across my face. "Adrian, look at this," I said dully handing him the note. Within seconds of him staring at it, every aspect of his usually care free face showed worry, even his eyes. Then he slowly said, "What do we do?" I responded with equal slowness, "well for one we need a plan, but we also need to talk to Lissa." He nodded his head very reluctantly agreeing. I told him everything I knew. , giving him details and instructions to not tell Lissa yet. We both frowned when I skimmed over that direction, but if I understand that, then it was obvious he would too. "So," he said slowly, "I have an idea, but it'll burn me out." We thought so much alike. "Compulsion?" I asked wryly. He nodding looking like it was perfectly legal to compel people. That was my brave Adrian, the one who would do anything for me. We began dressing quickly, no questions asked. We both slipped on our shoes and walked out the door. I shut the door behind me, but as soon as I saw the horrified look on a guardian's face (some new one from Russia) I realized I forgot something important. My bracelet. She almost instantly began sizing me up (something I already did, I mean really, that's just guardianship 101, they _must _not be as trained as us. I suppose she was just shocked at seeing me so easily in the open. I was shocked too.) I began circling her halfway, avoiding the fists that seemed endless. I responded with speed that astounded her. Blocking the hits and landing some of my own. Ending it with one of my "world famous" roundhouse kicks, right to her stomach. I could hear the whoosh of air as she lost her breath and blacked out. Of course though, being Rose I couldn't be that lucky. Another guardian, hearing the noise came out into the hallway. 'Shit,' I thought as I realized Adrian was gone. Knowing that he wouldn't leave without reason I focused back on the fight. This new "challenge" was one of the guardians learning to fight at court, probably one of Mia's dhampir friends. Despite her possible friendship with Mia, I took her down quickly and fairly quietly with a simple hit to her face. Suddenly I heard another door shut behind me. Damn, probably another one, until I turned around and came to the realization that it was Adrian and Lissa already beginning to compel the guards to not remember. Ahh, I sometimes forget the perks of having both a spirit wielding best friend and boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews. Each one means a lot to me!**** For the last two weeks I've had a serious case of writer's block, not to mention school, so sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. My goal is to get Chapter 6 posted by next weekend (March 4/5.) Please review, and if you have any suggestions to help improve or change this ff, don't be shy! Thank you and happy reading! c(:**


End file.
